24fandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe O'Brian on Day 9
|lastseen= }} This is description of Chloe O'Brian's actions on Day 9. Day 9 11:00am-12:00pm Chloe was captured by the CIA for "enhanced interrogation" and Jack, after learning of the plot on President James Heller's life, allowed the CIA to arrest him to rescue Chloe. After escaping, Jack reached Chloe and freed her from her restraints. The two escaped the station with help from Belcheck and Jack gave her a cellphone to contact him as soon as she was safe. However, it was actually a ploy to track Chloe to Open Cell; she took off, completely unaware of Jack's deception. 12:00pm-1:00pm Chloe made her way back to Open Cell's headquarters, unknowingly trailed by Jack and Belcheck. At Open Cell, Chloe explained how she was captured three days before while on a supply run and was rescued by Jack. Realizing what was going on, Adrian Cross ordered everyone to pack up just before Jack and Belcheck arrived and took them all captive. Jack demanded the location of Derrick Yates and threatened Adrian when he simply said Yates left after a "clash of styles." Chloe told Jack she would help if he explained why he needed Yates. Jack explained that two weeks before he intercepted intel about a planned assassination of President James Heller taking place in London that day. Yates' name was connected to it and he tracked Yates to Open Cell. After Adrian explained that Yates was trying to auction off intelligence files and hack into advanced military systems which was against the organization's principles, a disgusted Jack ordered Chloe to get to work on trying to track Yates. Chloe had Pete and Chell begin looking and informed Jack that if he wanted her help he only had to ask, not threaten everybody. Noticing Belcheck's tattoos (which indicated he was a member of the Serbian mob), Chloe asked Jack what he has been doing for the past four years. When she asked if he thought all will be forgiven if he saved Heller, Jack told her there was no going back for him and he was doing it because Heller was a good man. Chloe told him that she was working against the system that Heller and Audrey represent, calling their actions "criminal." Jack accused her of quoting Adrian's sentiments, and Chloe said that he had no right to judge her after all she has been through. They learned of a drone attack in Kajaki Province, and since the drone was controlled using the same satellite system Yates hacked, Jack suggested that the attack was a dry run and that drones will be used in the attack on Heller. Adrian located Yates at Aron Bashir's council estate in West Ealing; Chloe offered to run comm support and guide him through CCTV cameras. Jack agreed and Chloe grabbed two stolen pre-paid cellphones to use to keep in touch. At the estate, Chloe monitored Jack through the CCTV system, and he had her black out the rear camera on the building briefly. This caught Bashir's attention, and he had Mick investigate. After the camera came back up, he found one of his men hanging from a pillar and sent two men to check it out, allowing Chloe to find his room on the CCTV feed and alert Jack. Chloe received a call from Adrian, warning of a CIA convoy en route to their location. She destroyed her computer and left her phone as she fled just in time to avoid capture. After Jack escaped, Chloe arrived in a stolen car and began looking through Yates' USB drive that Jack recovered. She discovered that it contained schematics for a device to take control of drones. The files began to self-destruct, and Chloe was only able to save a fragment by removing the drive. Realizing that Yates had the device in a hard-shell case, Jack had Chloe start looking through CCTV footage in the area to try and find Yates. 1:00pm-2:00pm Chloe tracked Yates to the Vauxhall Griffin pub, where he and his girlfriend entered ten minutes before. Jack had her pull around to the back. Inside, Jack discovered that Yates was murdered and that his killer had discarded a blonde wig. Chloe located the woman entering Kennington Station and boarding a train headed for Waterloo Station. The two rushed to intercept her. At Waterloo Station, Jack jumped on the train while Chloe followed by street to Charing Cross Station. Chloe kept an eye out for the woman who has escaped Jack, but gets distracted by the sight of a couple and their young son. The woman got away. An angry Jack asked what had happened, and Chloe broke down and told him she thought she saw Morris and Prescott. She explained how they were killed in a hit and run and how she believed it was an attempt on her life due to her knowledge of what happened during Day 8. Jack comforted her and told her that they cannot bring back the people they have lost, but they can still honor their memories by protecting the innocent and moving forward. Jack pointed out that putting Heller's life aside, many people would die if the drone attacks were successful and asked her to help in stopping it. She agreed to help and used facial recognition software to try to identify the woman. She succeeded in finding an Interpol file on her and discovered she is Simone Al-Harazi, a wanted terrorist. Recognizing the last name, Jack asked if she was related to Margot Al-Harazi, who Chloe was able to confirm as her mother. Jack explained that Margot was a high-ranking terrorist known as the "Yorkshire Widow" who became radicalized after marrying Al-Qaeda commander Mahmoud Al-Harazi. They were responsible for numerous bombings including one in a Cairo marketplace that killed 36 tourists. Mahmoud was killed in Yemen three years ago in a drone attack authorized by James Heller, and Jack realizes that Margot, who barely survived, was behind the attack for revenge. Returning to Open Cell, Jack explained the situation and how if the drones were hijacked, they would cause unthinkable destruction. He said that he needed the organization's help in stopping it. Adrian told Jack that the needed proof would be on Lieutenant Chris Tanner's flight key, and they learn that it and Tanner have been moved to the US Embassy. Jack asked Chloe to forge an identity for him so he could infiltrate the embassy and get the flight key. Chloe told him she could not do it alone, so Jack convinced Adrian to help them. Jack headed to the embassy while Chloe and Chell prepared his false identity. However, Chloe was unaware that Adrian purposefully created a false identity so that Jack would be caught. After Jack gave his identification to the guards, he became suspicious at how long they were taking and asked Chloe what was going on. Adrian claimed that everything was fine, but Chloe realizes something was wrong and told Jack to get out. Instead, he caused a riot by shooting two protestors in the leg and used it as cover to get into the embassy. 2:00pm-3:00pm Jack informed Chloe that he created a distraction to get into the embassy and that Agent Morgan had somehow tracked him down. Chloe tracked Lieutenant Tanner to a room on the second floor but he'd need an access pass. After he assaulted two DSS agents, Jack informed Chloe that he had one. Having realized that Adrian betrayed her, Chloe confronted him over his actions. Adrian was unrepentant, telling her that he wanted Jack out of their business for good and that he didn't create the organization to help governments out of messes they themselves created. Chloe angrily ordered Adrian out of her sight and Belcheck told her that Adrian was only still alive as Jack might still need his help. When Chloe told him that she had to help as Jack had saved her life, Belcheck told her they had that in common. After Jack got the flight key, Chloe warned him that the marines were on their way and that he needed to get out. Chloe guided him to an exit, but they found out that his access pass didn't work anymore as the building was locked down. Chloe couldn't find a way out so Jack decided to find the embassy's secure communications room instead and use it to upload the data to her. Chloe warned him there was no way out for him: he'd be caught or killed. Jack managed to reach the communications room and Chloe ordered him to open a T-Net session and gave him a secure IP address to upload the data to. Jack started the upload, but Adrian warned that it wouldn't work as it was encrypted and helped by sending Jack an encryption program to handle it. Having noticed marines closing in on Jack's position, Chloe warned him and confirmed that they were wearing body armor. To buy time, Jack purposefully shot two in the body armor and warned he had hostages. The upload began, but it was slow and Adrian informed Chloe that it was because Jack's computer only had a single processor. While Chloe didn't think him trustworthy, Adrian informed her he was willing to help for her sake, not Jack's. Chloe reluctantly informed Jack that the upload would take twenty to thirty minutes and couldn't be sped up. As the situation escalated, Chloe approached Adrian to show him the sheer damage of a previous drone attack and informed him that the new drones are even more powerful. Chloe pointed out the damage they could do to a city like London and pleaded with Adrian that if he knew of a better way to convince the government to tell her. Adrian apologized, saying that he didn't and told her that she needed to let Jack go. Minutes later, with the upload at only 69%, Chloe warned Jack that the marines were cutting off her camera feed, meaning that they were about to raid the room. As Jack prepared for a last stand, Agent Kate Morgan dropped into the room and offered her help. She explained that she believed him but that Jack didn't have enough time to finish the upload before he is killed and offered to take the flight key and finish the upload herself, pointing out that Jack didn't have any other choice. On Chloe's urging, Jack reluctantly agreed. Jack aborted the upload and handed the flight key over to Kate along with his communications link to Chloe. As the marines broke in, Kate took Jack into her custody, saving his life. 3:00pm-4:00pm 4:00pm-5:00pm 5:00pm-6:00pm 6:00pm-7:00pm 7:00pm-8:00pm 8:00pm-9:00pm 9:00pm-10:00pm 10:00pm-11:00am Chloe made contact with Jack and rendezvoused with him to offer her help in capturing Cheng Zhi. Jack was initially reluctant to trust her, but Chloe insisted that she was the only friend he has left and that she wanted to make up for her mistakes. Jack acquiesced, and Chloe ran satellite surveillance on the freighter Letitcia, the vessel by which Cheng and his men would make their escape. Jack and Belcheck eventually lost contact with Chloe and began to search for her, only to find a blood stain where she last was. Jack then received a call from a Russian who revealed that his men have kidnapped Chloe. He offered to trade her for himself, to which Jack accepted. At the exchange site, Jack told Chloe she was his best friend and asked her to look after his family; a reluctant Chloe then fled the area with Belcheck. Category:Character-by-season articles Category:Chloe O'Brian Category:Day 9